creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 August 2016
04:48 elo 04:48 Cz ć 04:51 hejka 04:52 mam male pytanko do was czy jak napisze moją paste na blog to to będzie jako artykuł ? 04:52 nie 04:53 elo 04:53 Here comes dat boi 04:54 Oh shit waddup! 04:54 elo 04:54 Dzień Dobry 04:55 Hej Kyu 04:55 Hii 04:56 Yo ma' maaan! 04:57 http://jbzd.pl/obr/476210/administratorzy 04:58 ooohh yesss 04:58 (lf) 04:59 Tym oto przedmiotem będę karać niegrzecznych użytkowników oraz Administrację. 05:06 administracja cpw teraz http://img-9gag-fun.9cache.com/photo/a5rBdzV_460sv.mp4 05:09 Plik do pobrania 05:10 http://9gag.com/gag/a5rBdzV 05:55 halo 05:55 Akuś (lf) 05:55 (Lf) 05:55 Crimuś (LF) 05:55 Administracja podobno w ogóle nie funkcjonuje lol 05:55 bo nie funkcjonuje 05:55 no chyba że karu 05:55 karu the wielki 05:56 jak znam życie, to sąsiedzi z dołu zaczną zaraz oglądać jakiś horror na netflixie...a potem padnie mi wifi... jak codziennie...bez wifi do rana 05:56 Karu the killler 05:56 Akuku 05:56 bo nie funkcjonuje 05:56 no chyba że karu 05:56 karu the wielki 05:56 Coo xD 05:56 Noo 05:56 :I 05:57 Karu Wielki 05:57 wątpisz w kara ostatecznego? 05:57 a nie sorka 05:57 Inaczej zwany Karu Macedoński 05:57 jego nicku się nie odmienia 05:57 Kara(czan) 05:57 Karu IV Sobieski 05:57 Okej, już wiem, skąd jego nick się wziął. 05:57 karó 05:57 polonez karu 05:57 Zdobywca wielu ziem, władca narodów 05:58 Kurcze 05:58 Miałem takiego fajnego screena 05:58 Z chatloga którego Kyu tu kiedyś udostępniła 05:59 Ale miałem format ;/ 05:59 Czekaj 05:59 Związane z Karu? 05:59 Nom 05:59 Karu: Marnuję energię. 05:59 Mam je! 06:00 :0 06:00 Xd 06:00 Kuro 06:00 użyj energii rycerzu dżedakj 06:00 Tzn 06:01 Nie mam, ale wiem, gdzie są. 06:01 A jak moj Przyszły Pracodawca od pizzy mnie nie zatrudni to bede mogla pracowac u Ciebie? ,-; 06:01 Ale i tak coś 06:01 Chcesz być konsultantem konsultanta? 06:01 Mhm ^^ 06:01 Dobra 06:01 Ale jak coś sprzedasz, to nie dostajesz prowizji 06:02 <3 06:03 Co tam? :D 06:03 Uszeen - to? https://justpaste.it/koo0 06:03 "Taki jeden z Nysy 06:03 Karu spadaj od mojen córki bo cię zgwałcę!" 06:04 x'D 06:04 x'D 06:04 Chyba to 06:04 Poszukam 06:04 Yo 06:05 Taki jeden z Nysy 06:05 Karu "give my ass some kisses" 06:05 x'D 06:05 o nie tylko nie rejwyn 06:05 Taki jeden z Nysy 06:05 CPW jest jak ferrari a HPW jak maluch 06:06 x'D 06:06 autobus* 06:06 Znalazłem! :o 06:06 Witam. 06:06 Elo 06:06 http://imagizer.imageshack.com/img921/8110/PiniO7.png 06:06 Witaj Uszenenenie. ;3 06:07 Hey Fobuś <3 06:07 Witaj Merseneneen 06:07 Crejz hey. 06:07 http://imagizer.imageshack.com/img921/8110/PiniO7.png 06:07 xD 06:07 O, hej Marseł 06:07 jj 06:07 Lag 06:08 Hey. 06:08 Hey Lucy. 06:08 Hey Gadzina. 06:08 Karu wyłonił(a) się zza mgły i przybył(a) na czat. 06:08 Karu/ 06:09 A słuchał ktokolwiek nowej płyty Skilett'a? 06:09 Myślałam, że napiszesz, "a słuchał ktokolwiek nowej płyty Karu" 06:10 Mój spaczony mózg. 06:10 ciekawe jakby ta płyta się nazywała 06:10 "Moje Demony" 06:10 "Marnuję energię" 06:10 Marnuję energię x'DD 06:11 albo "Autobus nienawiści" 06:11 O! 06:11 xD 06:11 Prowadzę autobus wśród pięknych gwiazd. 06:11 ~ 06:12 x'D 06:12 Że tak to ujmę 06:12 Zatrzymajmy ten autobus śmiechów. 06:12 (Lf) 06:12 KARUzela śmiechu 06:12 Umieram x'D 06:13 eluo 06:13 elo 06:13 Toż to KARUgodne. 06:13 Hey Ssans! 06:13 Dobijcie x'DD 06:13 C: 06:13 Bosz. Skillet'a* c: 06:13 hej 06:13 KARUkatura jego osoby. 06:14 moja koleżanka ma nazwisko karuk....KARUk 06:14 xD 06:14 jestem kurna najlepszy we wszechświecie 06:14 whaaaa 06:14 biedaaki 06:14 elo 06:14 Hey 06:14 poka dzika 06:14 pokasz mi łabiszyńskiego dzika menelu 06:14 XD 06:14 znacie warframe 06:14 x'D 06:15 ? 06:15 poka dzika albo zrobię ci wjazd na chatę 06:15 Karu the Bus driver. 06:15 jak Jack Gadowsky 06:15 nie mam dzika mam świnie u dziadków 06:15 Gadzina 06:15 XD 06:15 no to co ty sobą reprezentujesz 06:15 poka dzika 06:15 zdania nie zmienię 06:16 znacie warframe? x2 06:16 ni 06:16 tak grałem w to pół roku 06:16 co chcesz wiedzieć 06:16 Nope. 06:16 pobieram to 2016 08 22